memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
L'Rell
}} '''L'Rell was a 23rd century Klingon warrior, and a follower of T'Kuvma. Early life L'Rell's father was a blood kinsman of T'Kuvma, while her mother belonged to the House of Mo'Kai. When she came of age, her mother presented her with a knife and demanded she cut her own heart in half if she would not choose to belong to one House or the other, due to the heavy feuds between the Klingon Houses during this time period. Instead, L'Rell chose to build a bridge, embracing T'Kuvma's philosophy that the Klingon Houses should not be divided by bitter blood feuds but work together as one united Klingon people. ( ) Career Serving the House T'Kuvma In 2256, L'Rell reported to T'Kuvma that their flagship's long-range sensors had detected Starfleet reinforcements en route, prompting T'Kuvma to order Voq to light the Beacon of Kahless. ( ) Following the Klingons' victory in the ensuing Battle of the Binary Stars, L'Rell and Voq proclaimed T'Kuvma as T'Kuvma "the Unforgettable" to the Klingon High Council. After the Council leaders returned to Qo'noS, she informed T'Kuvma that all surviving Federation starships had gone into hiding and posed no threat. ( ) L'Rell was one of T'Kuvma's closest followers for many years, and did not object when he chose Voq as his right hand and heir. After T'Kuvma was killed shortly thereafter at the Battle of the Binary Stars, she faithfully followed Voq as the new leader of House T'Kuvma. When he asked her about this months later, she said that she trusted T'Kuvma's judgement, as he saw a devotion and sense of purpose in Voq that so many of the other Klingons from powerful Great Houses lacked. Moreover, she did not look forward to the compromises and restrictions that would accompany such a position of political leadership: as she explained, she preferred the greater freedom of action which would come as Voq's greatest champion, enforcer, and defender – without having to worry about political entanglements. When transported aboard the Sarcophagus and convinced most of its crew to mutiny and abandon Voq, L'Rell appeared to go along with Kol's plans. Kol ordered her to kill Voq immediately, however, L'Rell convinced Kol to exile Voq to the wreck of the . L'Rell then transported aboard the Shenzhou herself and revealed she was still loyal to Voq. ( ) Serving the House Kor Soon after, L'Rell was working as an interrogator and torturer on a ship whose prisoners included Harry Mudd and Ash Tyler. According to Tyler, L'Rell had taken an "interest" in him; something which Tyler forced himself to utilise in order to stay alive, leading her to engage in non-consensual sex with the Human. A month after leaving Voq aboard the Shenzhou, L'Rell captured Gabriel Lorca, captain of the and interrogated him. She suffered burns from a phaser blast to the left side of her face during Lorca and Tyler's escape attempt. ( ) After recovering from her injuries, which left extensive scarrring, L'Rell returned to the Sarcophagus, ostensibly to interrogate Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell. L'Rell attempted to ingratiate herself with Kol, arguing that her talents would be useful to his house. However, L'Rell later confided in Cornwell that she intended to defect to the Federation and asked Cornwell to help her get aboard the . L'Rell and Cornwell staged a fight in front of Kol's men, to win the general's trust. On board the Sarcophagus, L'Rell hid Cornwell in a side room, but discovered to her horror that the room was filled with corpses – including her friends Grafk, Torath and Silrek. The outraged L'Rell vowed to kill Kol and avenge her comrades. L'Rell then feigned pledging fealty to Kol, but Kol saw through the deception and ordered her to taken away for punishment. ( ) L'Rell was placed in the same side room as Cornwell, and was present when Tyler and Michael Burnham infiltrated the Sarcophagus on a mission to penetrate the ship's cloak. As Tyler and Cornwell were beamed back to the Discovery together, she grabbed hold of her former prisoner and was brought along with the two Starfleet officers just before the Sarcophagus was destroyed. L'Rell was then taken prisoner and placed in Discovery s brig, where Tyler, still traumatised by the events on Sarcophagus, came to her and demanded to know what she did to him. L'Rell told him not to worry, noting only "soon". ( )' Appendices Background information L'Rell is played by Mary Chieffo. L'Rell appeared in a deleted scene extension from , in which she was present as T'Kuvma turned towards with a flaming bat'leth in his hand, said something to her, and then walked past her, carrying the bat'leth with him. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * Category:Klingons